Monochrome Cycle
by SkyClam Magician09
Summary: Who knows that the Vongola Primo hides a secret from the others very well? When the secret breaks and he died, how come a boy that have a very same feature as him appear at Namimori? 1st generation and 10th generation. Character death.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The day starts with a very beautiful sun shining the world with its brilliant light. The birds woke up and chirp happily while flapping their wings as if there are no tomorrow. The morning glories start to bloom showing off its beautiful petals to the world with its elegant color. The morning starts very peacefully and very normally.

Well, scratch that.

"PRIMO! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?! THE MORNING JUST STARTS AND YOU'RE ALREADY SLACKING OFF!? GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, YOU LAZY BOSS!"

As usual, the infamous Vongola mansion never starts off normally, or rather starts working without the shouts and screams from a certain pin- err redhead right hand man of the leader of the Vongola.

Opening the door standing a certain blonde haired man with his mouth opened big enough an apple would fit right in. The blonde has a gravity defying hair and a pair of beautiful sky blue eyes, adding features to his handsome face. He was yawning and was looking quite pale, but goes unnoticed under the dim light.

"G, can't you skip today from your normal morning greetings? It's hurting my eardrums"

"You expect me to do that when you were slacking off again, you stupid boss! Can't you just do your work normally like other bosses do? When you can at least reach that, then I can stop my normal greetings."

"But I'm doing it! I'm just taking a break! I'm a human too you know… *pouts*"

"No break until you finish those, or you'll never see your desk, again.."

"Ehhhh!?"

* * *

The redhead quickly walk towards the door before trying to lock it, only to be stopped by a certain happy-looking man grabbing the keys in front of him.

"Flute-freak! Give me back the keys, you idiot!"

"Maa maa.. why don't you relax a bit, G-san. Locking Primo inside won't be a nice idea, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"If little Tsuna tried to come in only to see the door locked and a screaming Primo is heard, don't you think he'll report it to Alaude-san?"

Hearing the statement, the readhead sweatdrop a little. Messing with the Vongola cloud guardian is never to be the best option in life. Not to mention that there is a pair of it living and lurking inside the mansion waiting for a prey to be bitten to death.

But sometimes the skylark never really bother about Primo that much. So maybe his luck can do him a favor. But, knowing little Tsuna, argh! It's really a trouble when a pair of skylark is living with him. The younger ones always seems to favor with Tsuna,

Goodbye luck.

While the two guardians are 'talking' to each other outside the office, a brief of hoarse coughing fit can be heard from inside the office, stopping them from their actions and enter the office immediately.

"Primo, you alright?" asked the readhead worriedly.

"Ah? Ahh.. It's just, my throat seems to be a bit dry, and there's no water here. I'm fine."

The blonde smiled brightly to his guardians, ignoring the pain in his chest that starts to throb painfully. Seeing their boss seems to be fine, both of them get out of the office, leaving behind a pale looking blonde in his chair, searching for medicine in the drawers before swallowing them quickly. After that, he settles down for a moment before the pain starts to go away, as in the effect of the medicines.

"_Not yet. I can't fall down just yet. The Vongola needs me.." _muttered the blonde before starts working on the piles of paperwork that haunts him.


	2. Chaos Day!

Mini Primo, or else known as Sawada Tsunayoshi is the younger brother of the infamous Vongola family first boss, Sawada Giotto Ieyasu. He is 10 years old and has a brown gravity defying hair, very much similar to his brother's and has a pair of big doe-like soft brown eyes. He lives in the Vongola mansion with his uncles' brothers which are his own guardians.

He is staged to be the second boss of the Vongola property and is to lead the vongola after his brother's retirement, which is, well, still a bit of time to take or so they thought. Despite his young age, he is quite clever and loves everyone in the mansion. He took up his flame power from his brother who has the same element: sky, which engulfs and colors everything. He'll also inherit his brother's demon tutor, Reborn when he reached a suitable age to start his training.

And he is now searching for someone. Someone he loves and someone he cares about. He has been searching for this person throughout the mansion and not find a single trace about this person he is searching. Then, he starts asking other people about it.

"Hayato-kun, did you see Gio-nii? I can't find him.. *pouts*" asked Tsuna.

"No, Tsuna-sama. I didn't. May I ask why did you want to see him?"

"Well, everyone is here today, so I thought I wanna play with everyone today. But, I don't see him everywhere."

"How about his office?"

"It's locked."

Both children looked a bit disappointed, especially the silver haired one. Gokudera Hayato has always been fond of Tsuna because of his kind traits. He respects and treats him differently from others. Hayato has silver hair, quite different from his brother which is red but has the same hairstyle. He has emerald green eyes and carries dynamites all the time, which, of course pissed off the readhead.

"He's in his office, you know. Brother said he is locked inside until he finished his paperwork."

Answering their questions was a boy around their age which has black spiky hair and caramel brown eyes, Yamamoto Takeshi. He is the brother of Yamamoto Ugetsu, owner of Shigure Souen Ryu which is, of course has been passed on to his brother.

"Baseball-freak! What do you mean by that?!"

"Maa maa. Calm down. Like I said he is locked inside his office until he finished his paperwork. You don't have to worry about it"

"Ehh!? Really?" said the brunette.

"Yep! So what are playing today?"

"Baseball-freak! Don't be rude to Tsuna-sama!"

"It's okay, Hayato-kun. Besides, we should all play together today."

"If that's what Tsuna-sama wants, then.."

The trio quickly find the others and asked them if they want to play together. Unexpectedly, even the young skylark agreed to play with them. Maybe because of the boring atmosphere.

* * *

As expected, the game they are playing almost burnt off 1/5 of the mansion, which enraged the head of the mansion, Giotto.

"What the heck just happened here?!"

"Ah, Giotto-nii.. We're playing hide and seek. You want to join?"

"Tsuna…. I believe in you… (starts crying) and you did this to me? (being emo)"

"Ehh? Giotto-nii?"

"What's happening? Giotto? Tsuna?" asked G who just arrive to the scene.

"G, I entrust you to look after the kids when I'm doing my paperworks. That's why I let you to lock me in. and what did you do?" asked the blonde while compressing his rage.

"Well, I have my own work to attend too, you know." G said with a straight face.

"…"

"Primo?"

"I'm giving you all the paperwork."

"What!? You can't just let me do that!"

"Of course I can. I'm the boss after all."

"Giotto, you little-"

"Giotto-nii, you okay?" asked the brunette.

"Yes, I'm fine, Tsuna. Why did you ask?"

"No, you seem to be in pain for a moment there. I guess it's my imagination."

_As sharp as always, my little Tsuna _"Nah, I'm okay. I'm just pained to see how much my paperwork will increase because of these."

"Oh. Sorry. We'll stop."

"Thanks, Tsuna. Look, my brother beat you, G."

"Yeah, right." G replied with a scowl.

Because of the pleading of his beloved brother, Tsuna has stopped the game they were playing and started to discuss about another safe game to play.

"So, what should we play now? I mean another safe game to play. Anyone has an idea?" asked the brunette

"Mmm.. how about baseball?" replied Takeshi.

"Baseball-freak! Don't drag Tsuna-sama to your stupid game!" yelled Hayato.

"Other?"


	3. Spy and trail

Somehow the guardians can't help but suspected that something was definitely going on with their precious sky. Why, you ask? That's because every time they finished their meeting, Giotto would always went out of the mansion to go somewhere they didn't know of and be back after dinner. Of course, he has already told them that he'll be late.

This, somehow results to all of the guardians gathering in the meeting room without Giotto, along with their respective brothers.

"All of you have already know of our objective right?" said G.

The other guardians nod.

"Then, what do you think? Primo has been going out lately without telling us his destination, and he always come back late," continued G.

"Nufufu, you sounds like a mother hen," said Daemon.

"Shut up, melon head!"

"What?"

"Calm down, everyone. We should not argue. We gathered here to discuss about Primo, right?" said Ugetsu.

"Yes, you should not argue to the extreme!" said Knuckle.

Both of them stopped their cursing and continued the meeting. And then, little Tsuna raised his hands and all eyes turned to Tsuna.

"What is it, Tsuna?" said G.

"I suggest we should spy Gio-nii, so that maybe we can find clue about this!" said Tsuna. All of the guardians thought about this for a while before turning to Tsuna once again.

"I think that's a good idea," said Ugetsu.

"Me too, to the extreme!" said Knuckle.

Alaude only nod as an agreement.

"Well then, me, Takeshi, Hayato, Ryohei-nii, Mukuro, Hibari and Chrome will spy Gio-nii, while G-nii and the others do your work as usual. Then, Gio-nii must not suspect anything, right?" said Tsuna.

All of them agreed on Tsuna's idea and went off to do their usual work while Tsuna and the others tried to spy on Giotto. On the other hands, a certain blonde sneezed in his office while having a chill too.

"Cold?" asked Reborn, who perched on Giotto's window while looking outside at the same time. He's free from missions and somehow started to disturb the blonde by perching on the window, saying random things once in a while.

"Think so. It's hard to be a mafia boss, huh.." replied Giotto.

* * *

The next day, after finishing the works and meetings, Giotto once again went out of the mansion without telling the guardians where his destination is. Of course, the guardians have already planned for this, and it's up to the kids to do their job. G have prepared that guards will be following the kids while disguising themselves as civilians. The guards of the Vongola have been trained and chosed by Alaude, so they must have a very high skill in this.

And so, began their quest of following their beloved family wherever he goes. They followed Giotto who started to wander around the town, and he seems to be searching something. And then, he entered a flower shop. After that, he went out of the shop and went to the hospital. As he entered the hospital, the kids lost him and went out of the hospital only to see Primo walking casually outside the hospital. They assumed that Primo has finished his work in the hospital and started to follow him again.

After that, Giotto went into a high class restaurant while being followed by the kids. The kids entered the restaurant and lost Primo again. Then, they realized that it almost time for dinner and quickly went back to their mansion. As they come in, the other guardians have already waiting for them in the dining hall.

"So, what's the result?" asked G.

And then, Tsuna told them what they saw and heard from Primo. The guardians who heard this seems to be a bit surprised of Primo's act and somehow come to a conclusion.

"Then, Primo has a girlfriend?" said Lampo.

"I think so. He seems to be wary of his surrounding and he did enter a few accessory shops when we followed him before," replied Takeshi while smiling.

"Then, why didn't Primo tell us about it?" said G.

"Maybe he wanted to surprise us with it. Nufufu, Primo is certainly a tricky person," said Daemon.

"Hahaha, maybe he wanted to tell us about it later! We should wait for it, then," said Ugetsu.

"No! We will ask him tomorrow. If it's true, we will investigate about this girl," said G.

All of them stopped talking when they heard that Primo's back. They finished their dinner and went to greet Primo, but he seems to be in his room, sleeping. Then, they leave Primo alone as they knew that Primo needed rest. They also felt exhausted and got ready to sleep.

* * *

Primo's POV

Today, after the meeting, I went out as usual and went to the flower shop to buy flowers. Then, I went straight to the hospital to meet a friend of mine who is sick but he was sleeping, so I decided that I'll come back again later. I met the usual doctor who treated my sickness and reported him about my condition. He gave me a few pills and the check was somehow shorter than usual.

I decided to go to a few accessory shops which just opened in this area to greet their owner. I bought a few accessories to give it to Tsuna and maybe the others too. After that, I realized that it's almost dinner and I went to a nearby restaurant to eat though I have no appetite at all.

During my walk back to the mansion, somehow I felt weaker than usual. I felt nauseous and sick, and my chest pain started to spread throughout my body. I thought that it was a side effect of my usual take of the pills, so I just shrugged it off. I went inside the mansion and realized that the others were still eating dinner and decided to go to my room to sleep.

But then, I heard something from the dining hall. The guardians were talking with each other and not arguing. The kids were also there and it just added to my curiosity. Now that I realized, my guardians are being weird around me. Of course, they just do their things as usual but my hyper intuition was bugging me, saying that they are plotting something. I just shrugged it off and went to sleep.


	4. Questioned or cornered?

What is happening? Why the heck did his guardians acting weird around him?

Giotto woke up feeling horrible that morning. His head was throbbing and his chest hurts a lot. But, he can't take a rest. If he rests, who will take care of his paperwork? Plus, his paperwork will increase tenfold if he left it there. So, he decided to take a bath and wore his clothes before going down to have some breakfast.

He have to hold the rails while walking to prevent him from falling as he feels nauseous and sick at the same. By the time he reached the dining room, the room has been filled with his guardians staring at him like he's some sort of alien.

"Hey, guys. Morning. Why are you staring me like that?"

"Primo. We have something to ask you but," Asari started.

"we should eat first. I'm hungry you know?" Lampo stated.

"Tch. Stupid brat," exclaimed G.

"Well, let's eat first," stated Giotto.

After that, all of them started to eat with a rather fast pace. Daemon has started to disturb Alaude while eating, as usual, Lampo was pouting for not getting his favourite dessert, while everyone else was still eating except for Primo. He has stopped and exclaimed that he is not that hungry.

"Primo, you're not finishing your food," said G.

"Yeah. I'm not that hungry yet," answered Giotto.

"By the way, Primo, do you have a girlfriend or what? You keep going out without telling all of us recently.." stated Daemon, which of course, shocked the other guardians.

_No mercy…_ thought the guardians.

Hearing the shocking statement his mist guardian just said, Giotto put his hand on his forehead, trying to process the sentence while pinching his temples to lessen the pain in his head which just got worse from the earlier statement.

"Where did you get that idea from?" replied Giotto.

"Well, we were just thinking about that. Plus from the report we heard from our siblings."

"What did you just ask them to do, now?"

"They wanted to do it."

"Hn.. Like I say, it's a stupid idea. No wonder it's agreed by the melon-head,"

"Nufufu.. now, now. What did you just called me?"

"Calm down, everyone. We should not argue from this."

"Heard that. You're all so loud. You're hurting ore-sama's ear."

"Stupid brat, shut up!"

After that, all the guardians started their usual argument. Giotto gave signal for the maids to clean the places, while he closed his eyes to stop his dizziness, which of course failed because of the loudness. Somehow, his chest pain increased and his head hurts a lot that he can't bear it anymore, resulting him to succumb to the darkness completely.

THUD!

The guardians turned around only to see Primo fainted in front of them.

"Primo!"

* * *

"What is happening here?" asked Reborn as he came back from his mission.

"He fainted during breakfast. Knuckle had already checked him out and he said that it was nothing more than exhaustion," said G.

"Don't you think that lately Primo also has less appetite than usual? He also looked quite pale to me sometimes," said Ugetsu.

"Now that you've said it, he also looked tired sometimes, not that his works are that tiring," said G.

"Nufufu, then you suggest that you'll take his work and try to experience it yourself?"

"I didn't say that, you melon-head! Are you deaf?!" said G.

"Now, now, we should not argue here, right?"

"You're hurting ore-sama's ears, you know?" said Lampo.

"Shut up, stupid brat!" said G.

"Stop this commotion or I'll arrest you, herbivores," said Alaude.

Somehow, the voices in the room died when they sensed the frightening aura emitted from Reborn. He was holding his gun and the shadow from his fedora covered his face.

"Shut up or I'll make you," said Reborn in a low tone.

The guardians except for Alaude can only gulp as agreement and no voices can be heard from them.

After a few hours, Primo woke up from his slumber only to see his Little Tsuna was sitting beside him with G behind him.

"Gio-nii, you've wake up!" said Tsuna.

"What….happened?" asked Primo.

"You fainted during breakfast. Seriously, why don't you tell us if you're feeling unwell or sick? You made us dead worried for you," said G.

"Ah.. I'm sorry," said Primo. His sight was still blurry and his headache was still there, not to mention, he's still feeling weak.

"Giotto, are you okay?" asked G.

"I'm fine, just a bit headache," answered Giotto.

"Gio-nii, you look pale, why don't you rest?" said Tsuna.

"Yeah, maybe I should,"

"Well then, Tsuna, let's go. We don't want to disturb Giotto," said G.

Tsuna nodded and went towards the door with G following him. Before G went out of the room he turned towards Primo once again,

"Rest well, my friend,"

Primo watched them went out of the room while keeping his composure. He then lied on the bed and slept again.


	5. Ambush

The next day, Giotto woke up feeling better than usual. He felt refreshed and alive and his pain is gone too. He quickly took a bath and dressed himself before going downstairs to greet his guardians.

As he entered the dining hall, all of his guardians stared at him with faces of worried and relief. Relief because he's fine and well and worried because he's walking around as if yesterday was a dream.

"Good morning, everyone," greeted Primo.

"Morning,"

"Primo, you sure you're okay?" asked Ugetsu.

"Yes, of course. I felt better and refreshed, and if I'm not, why would I come down here?"

"Nufufu, so the rumors regarding Primo having a girlfriend is just a fake?" said Daemon.

"Of course! I don't have a freaking girlfriend! Besides, I should have told you if I have one!" said Primo.

"Then, why did you went outside so often, Primo?" said Lampo.

"That's because I was visiting a friend of mine who is sick at the hospital,"

"Oh…"

After that, they ate breakfast in silence and peace….

SMASH!

…..scratch that.

The guardians were fighting as usual, Alaude was trying to handcuff Daemon, G was trying to kill Ugetsu as usual, and Ugetsu was laughing, Lampo was eating under the table and tried to escape the ruckus, Knuckle was yelling to the others only to be glared by Alaude and that results in a skylark trying to kill a certain priest and a certain melon head. Primo who was watching the scene somehow can't help but wished that he was still sick and escape breakfast with his deadly guardians. He somehow can't compress his anger anymore and….

"SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE HUMAN POPSICLES HERE!"

….the guardians were silenced by a single sentence.

* * *

Somehow, today his hyper intuition was bugging him. It keeps ringing in his head and warned him that some sort of danger was coming or something like that. However, he didn't know what kind of danger was coming and keep his guard up all the time. The day went by and he was eating dinner with his guardians. He went to sleep feeling worried about the warning and fall into a dreamless night.

The next day, he was woken up by G who was saying something like a new worker or something like that. And so, he met the new worker and as soon as he met him, his hyper intuition ringed at him, telling him to run away from the new worker. Yes, and as soon as he met him, the new worker took out a device and pushed the button on the device. Surprisingly, 2/5 of the mansion burned off instantly because of the bomb and explosions. Luckily, the kids were away with Reborn who decided that he'll make a training camp for them, so they need not to worry about them.

All of the guardians were alerted and quickly went to Primo's side to protect him. Entering the mansion were around hundreds of people that tried to kill Primo. Instantly, they put up their guards and went into battle mode. G was holding his archery while Ugetsu was holding his swords. Alaude has his handcuffs in his hands while Daemon has his scythe. Knuckle readied himself for battle and posed himself as if he was in a boxing tournament and Lampo was holding his shield.

And so, all of them battled with the intruders. Although they were outnumbered by the enemies, they keep their composure and managed to defeat most of the enemies. That's probably because of a certain skylark and melon head. Though, the enemy's boss cannot be seen. At last, after most of them were defeated the last boss showed himself to Primo and his guardians.

"Good job in defeating them, Vongola. However, can you survive my attack?" said the boss.

"Heh, if your men can't defeat us, what can you alone do to us?" retorted G. The man smirked and took out a black box and opened it. Primo's hyper intuition was flaring and he felt the danger was coming. And it was definitely from the black box.

"I don't need my life if I can defeat you, Vongola. And so, farewell," said the man.

The opened black box exploded and despite of heating sensation they felt a cold gas surrounding them. Instantly, Primo flared his sky flame and wrapped his guardians in it to protect them from the gas.

"Don't inhale! It's poison!" shouted Primo.

"Primo!" the guardians heed Primo's advice and hold their breath before Primo blew away the poisoned air away from the mansion. Near the black box, a man was seen lying on the ground dead.

Once the air is cleaned, all of them approached the man who pushed them into this situation. The man was already dead, so they don't need to kill the man again. They turned towards Primo who saved their lives and saw that Primo was clutching his chest, clearly suffocating from the earlier action.

"Primo!" shouted the guardians.

"Knuckle! What's wrong with him?!" asked G.

"He's suffocating! Seems like he inhaled the earlier gas! We need to treat him quickly!" said Knuckle.

"I'm…fine… Don't….wor…ry…" said Primo between his breath.

"Don't talk! Come on! Take him to the infirmary!"


	6. Poison or sick?

Thankfully, the infirmary was spared from the destruction. Somehow the infirmary was located quite far from the entrance. And so, while Knuckle was healing Primo inside, the other guardians were waiting outside anxiously.

"Shit! Why did we let Primo protect us?!" said G.

"G, calm down. Don't be angry," said Ugetsu.

"How can I calm down! He was freaking dying inside because of us and you ask me to calm down!"

"G! Watch your mouth! You're jinxing him! Are you sure you want him to die because of us!?" said Ugetsu.

"Tch,"

* * *

A few minutes later, Knuckle appeared from the infirmary and went towards the guardians. He looked happy but at the same time sad as well. The guardians were somehow confused and worried when they saw Knuckle's expressions.

"How's Giotto?" asked G.

"Calm down, G. He's fine. I've give him antidote. He should wake up soon," answered Knuckle.

"Then why did your face say otherwise, herbivore?" asked Alaude.

"That is, a bit complicated,"

"What is it? What's complicated?" asked Lampo.

"It's just… Primo might get some sort of disease because of this poison. And it can be fatal too. But, he might not get the disease too, and I can't be sure about it.."

"Disease? What kind?" asked Daemon.

"I don't know. To know what is it, we should wait for Primo to wake up,"

After that, the guardians sat there in silence. They just, shocked about it. Primo will get a disease which is fatal to him? Can't they do something about it? Why is it that he saved all of them? Of course the answer would be obvious; they're his friends and family after all.

* * *

After that, G and Alaude called for maintenance to repair their mansion. With their power, the mansion was 70% repaired in a day. But Primo was still unconscious, and that made them worried a lot.

The next day, finally, did Primo wake up from his slumber.

"Primo! You've wake up!" said G.

"Ah… yeah… morning G," said Primo.

"Morning, your ass! You made us damn worried about you! Plus you were unconscious too long for your sake!" yelled G.

"G, keep your voice down. You're hurting Primo," said Ugetsu.

"You're hurting ore-sama's ear too," said Lampo.

"What do you say, you shitty brat?!"

"Nufufu, the pinkhead is angry because of a brat? That's hilarious," said Daemon.

"Shut up, melon herbivore," said Alaude.

"What did you say, little skylark?"

"Come on, everyone, I've just woke up and you're fighting in my room? Are you trying to make me sick again?" said Primo.

All of the guardians turned towards Primo and fell silent instantly. They don't want to hurt their boss after all.

"Everyone, I need you all to get out to the extreme. I need to check Primo's condition to the extreme," said Knuckle.

The guardians went out of the room, leaving Knuckle and Primo alone in the room. They waited outside patiently until Knuckle finished checking Primo. A few minutes later, he walked out of the infirmary in a quite happy face which somehow enlighten the guardians hope.

"How's he?" asked G.

"He's fine. I think he managed to escape from having the disease as the amount of poison he inhaled is low. He'll be fine in a few days,"

The guardians sighed in relieved as they heard Knuckle's statement. Then, they visited Primo once more before leaving to do their own work.


	7. Snow

It was winter when they finally have some time to use for leisure, though it was not that much. After that incident, they finally returned to their usual routine of fighting and ruining the mansion or other things which just added to Primo's paperwork. Their sky has already healed from the previous battle, and they were wasting their time playing around in the mansion. That was what they thought, but somehow fate just loved to mess with them.

That evening, snow fell on the ground and massive white blanket can be seen wrapping around the mansion ground. Somehow, the guardians went out with their siblings outside to play with each other. And that includes a certain skylark and melon head, though they never admit it.

And so, began the battle between Vongola Primo and Vongola Secondo. They fight with snowballs and built huge tower as their defense and began throwing snowballs to each other.

Alaude was dodging the deadly snowballs from his brother, Kyouya, while Mukuro was casting illusions of snowballs to his brother, Daemon. Chrome was at the side watching as they decided that she'll become the judge for their little tournament. Hayato was trying to get his pinkhead brother by putting in dynamites in the snowball, and somehow it did explode even though the dynamites were wet from the snowballs. G made a mental note to check what's in the dynamite his brother used afterwards.

Takeshi was laughing while throwing the snowballs and Ugetsu was doing the same too. Knuckle and Ryohei also did the same, which is punching the snowballs to each other. Lampo was at the side watching as he didn't like cold and he needed to take care of his little brother, Lambo. Tsuna was throwing snowballs too, but was dodged by Giotto, who then throws the snowballs towards Tsuna as well. The battle went on for around two hours before they stopped and take a break.

* * *

"That was a nice match! We should do it more often, Primo!" exclaimed Ugetsu.

"Yeah, you're right. We should do it again, and maybe we can include Reborn as well," answered Primo.

The guardians and their siblings paled a bit by Primo's statement. Of course, having Reborn in their team is a good trait, but the idea itself can risk their own life. Not to mention, that Reborn must have fluke the game even before it started and that would lead to a self destruction. Somehow, Reborn was known as a torturing machine which is very good to use when you're facing the enemy, but a big no-no for an inner family tournament. He would make whatever it could to make himself satisfied with the results.

And so, if they would make a game like this again in the future, they would remind Primo not to invite Reborn in it, even if it cost their life.

"Hey, why don't we get inside? It's getting cold outside. Cold wind is not good for our health. We can have tea too," said Ugetsu. The others nodded in agreement. They went inside but not before deciding who will clean their mess. The place was somewhat ruined by their little game. The snow that covered their place was twice thicker and someone would need to do the favor to make it normal back. It's not a heavy task though; everyone was just too lazy to do it.

"Let's decide with rock, paper and scissors!" said Ugetsu.

"Huh? That's ridicu-"

"That sounds good! Let's do it!" said Primo.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

* * *

And then, the others left Primo and G to clean their mess.

"Thanks to you, I lose the battle, Giotto," said G.

"Hey, that's my line! You can't blame me for it! I don't want to clean this alone!"

"So you did that just to make me accompany you? That's kind of selfish!"

"And who is the one that claimed to be the Vongola's right hand man, huh?"

"Why, you little-"

"Can't deny it, right?"

"Fine, you win. Whatever you say, idiot boss,"

"That's good, my friend. Though you say I'm idiot, you're still following me,"

"Tch, can't blame me for your traits,"

"Huh?"

"Nothing"

And so, they cleaned the place in quite a rather fast pace as they don't want to remain any longer in the cold place.

* * *

A few minutes later, they've finally finished returning the place to its original form. As G was walking towards the store room to put away their tools, he was shot by a snowball from Giotto. In the face.

"Hahaha! You let your guard down! That's hilarious!" said Giotto.

"Tch, what the heck do you think you're doing, Giotto! We just cleaned this plac-"

"That's just too hilarious to see your face, hahaha"

When the pinkhead saw that his best friend didn't stop laughing, he bent down to collect some snow to pay for his revenge. Then, he heard a thud sound from behind and turned around to see….

"Giotto!"

….his friend lying in the snow.

"Giotto! Giotto! What happened?! What-"

The pinkhead paused talking when he saw red crimson blood flowing from his best friend's mouth. The blonde opened his eyes half-lidded and met his friend's worried stare.

"Ha..ha.. your….face… is…..hilarious…G," muttered the blonde slowly.

"What are talking about, idiot! Wait a bit! I'll take you to the-"

"Don't…..worry… I'll… be fine… We'll play… again…., right? ..With… everyone.. too" muttered the blonde. Then, he puked blood harshly and stained his clothes with his dark crimson red blood.

"Wait, Giotto! I'll take you inside!"

The pinkhead quickly took the blonde and carried him bridal style towards the nearby infirmary. The blonde felt so light, as if he's malnutrition. Now that he's realized the blonde didn't really eat that much, resulting him to be shorter than everyone else.

* * *

G can hear the blonde gasp for air and coughing harshly as he ran towards the infirmary. As he entered the mansion, the other guardians and their siblings especially Tsuna was shocked to see G carrying Giotto who looked very pale with blood flowing from his mouth.

"Knuckle! Giotto is-!"

The boxer's attention snapped from the blonde towards the pinkhead and grasp the situation quickly as time is running short for the blonde.

"Towards the infirmary! Quick!"


	8. Shocked

As they were waiting outside the infirmary, somehow they can't help but felt dead worried and afraid for their boss. They could hear harsh cough and sounds of Knuckle's worried voice from inside the infirmary, most probably from the instruction Knuckle gave to the nurses and doctors.

They waited anxiously for around half an hour before Knuckle went out from the infirmary and looked sad and gloom. That somehow made their hope vanished a bit into thin air.

"What happened, Knuckle? How's Giotto?" asked an impatient G. He was still wearing his shirt that has been stained by his best friend's blood.

"Well, Primo's condition was kind of….critical," answered Knuckle. That statement made the guardians paled considerably.

"What do you mean by critical?" asked Ugetsu. Despite his calm tone, he was actually freaking out in the inside.

"It was the poison. The poison should not resurface and there is no disease which is cause by the poison inside Primo's body, but because of Primo's own sickness, the poison doubled the effect and caused Primo to succumb to the sickness," explained Knuckle.

"What do you mean, herbivore?"

"Primo's own sickness is worsened because of the poison. The poison could not make another disease inside Primo's body because of the limited amount of it, but instead it makes Primo's condition worsened to critical level,"

"Wait. Primo has a sickness? And you just said that day that he has no disease whatsoever when he woke up from the incident?" asked G.

"I did say that because there is no sign of sickness in Primo's body when I checked him out. However, now did I realized that Primo was using his sky flame to blend in with my sun flame to neutralize the effects of the poison which somehow made the sickness inside his body to disappear for a while. And that lasted until today, when he was cleaning the mess we played today,"

"…." The guardians were silenced by Knuckle's statement. They were deep in their own thought until someone barged in their space loudly.

"Gio-ni! Where's Gio-nii!?" yelled Tsuna.

"Wait, Tsuna-sama! Calm down! He'll be fine!" said Hayato in desperate of trying to calm down his beloved friend.

"Tsuna, relax! He's okay!" said Takeshi.

They barged inside the room and felt the gloom atmosphere in the air and somehow can't help but felt despair.

"Knuckle-nii! Where's Gio-nii?!"

"He's inside, Tsuna, but you can't come in just yet, he's still sleeping," said Knuckle.

At the same time, a certain younger skylark entered the room. He then spotted his brother who has a rather calm expression on his face but, of course, as his sibling, he could make out the sad expression on his brother's face, even though it can't be traced by other people.

"Kyouya," called Alaude.

"Hn,"

"Take little herbivores outside to their own respective rooms to sleep. There's nothing to worry about in here. The other herbivore inside the room is fine. Go to sleep," said Alaude.

"Hn,"

"I'll spare with you later," added Alaude.

"Hn,"

Then, Kyouya took Tsuna out from the room but not before the little one struggled to see his beloved brother.

"Gio-ni! Gio-ni!"

"Tsuna, your brother's fine. He'll wake up later, so now you'll have to sleep first," said Ugetsu.

"But he!"

"Sleep, Tsuna," replied G in a rather firm tone which made the little one flinched at the tone. He then heeds their orders and went to sleep.

"So, what should we do now? Are there any ways or medicine to heal his sickness?" asked G.

"I'm afraid that we'll have to research about that. I've never meet this kind of sickness and there is no data about it too," said Knuckle.

And so they were forced to wait for the research's results.

* * *

The next morning, Primo woke up with a hug from a crying Tsuna, saying that he's brother is leaving him alone. He persuaded Tsuna that he won't go anywhere, and managed to lift Tsuna's mode to a happier one. He then told Tsuna to go and play with the others as he wanted to rest.

And then the worse one came. His guardians were surrounding him as if he was a suspect of a murder or something like that. He did also think that this might happen the same to the person who killed him. Ah wait, he's still alive.

"Primo, why didn't you tell any of us about your sickness?" asked G.

Primo then composed himself and turned his aura into a boss's one which made the guardians somehow flinched at the sight.

"I don't see the need of telling all of you about this,"

G somehow can't take it anymore and yelled at his best friend. He was angered by the fact that he was not told about his best friend's condition, as well as the fact that he didn't realized about that earlier.

"You don't see the need?! How selfish can you be, Giotto!? We were all damned worried about you and you don't see the need of telling us about your condition to us?! Who do you think we are, Giotto?! We are your family, right!? And you're being selfish again!?" yelled G. The other guardians were somehow not really minding to warn G about the tone he used on Primo. After all, he was voicing all of their thoughts at the same time.

"This is why I don't tell you! You're overprotective about me and I do respect your feeling about me and I do know about your feeling when you see me like this, but this is the same reason why I don't tell you about my condition! You'll somehow blame on yourself for not protecting me or something like that and you'll somehow become more selfish than me and tried to search all of the world just to find a cure for me! And you'll make yourself suffer more than what I should be! I don't want that!" yelled Primo. The other guardians except for G and Alaude flinched when they heard their boss use a high tone on them.

"Yeah, and so what! Don't you think that it hurts us more when you're carrying your burden alone!? And you're a freaking idiot if you think that we're happy that you don't tell any crucial things like this to us! It hurts us more when you're keeping it to yourself, idiot!"

"What do you think you're say-" the blonde paused and the guardians turn their attention towards their boss and were shocked to see the blonde coughing harshly.

"Gio-"

"*cough* Don't..*cough* I'm fine, *cough*," said the blonde.

The pinkhead was somehow angered by the blonde's act and burst in anger towards the blonde.

"Fine! If you really that stubborn that you think you could survive on your own, just go! Try and survive on your own!" yelled the pinkhead before exiting the room and closed the door loudly that made the blonde flinched.

Ugetsu tried to calm the atmosphere and so he decided to talk.

"You know, Primo? Even though G said all of those things to you, he still cared for you. He's angry because you don't tell him about your situation, that's all. We also felt disappointed that you don't tell any of us about this, you know?" said Ugetsu softly.

"I know. Of course I know. It's not like I don't understand him. He's my best friend. I just don't want all of you to help me in search for an antidote that doesn't exist, that's all," said the blonde.

"What? What do you mean by non-exist?" asked Lampo, finally.

"It does not exist. This sickness of mine has no cure. I have no choice than to wait and die. I've already guessed your reaction when you know about this too. I just took painkiller to lessen the pain and vitamin to longer the span of my life," said Primo.

The guardians fell silent and watched the blonde in horror. Their sky will leave them? That's a bit, ridiculous. And then, the blonde spoke.

_"Don't worry, it'll be okay,"_


	9. Dying Will

The next day, the blonde felt better and tried to get up from his bed only to be stopped by Knuckle. The priest said that he'll research about his sickness and will definitely save the blonde from dying. All of them somehow returned normal, though their worried were still lingering.

After that incident, though, G and Primo's bond have worsened by their own little fight that day. Primo tried to speak with the readhead though, the other would just grunt or only spoke when necessary. The blonde felt hurt but somehow he can't show it to the others.

The guardians tried to restore their bonds, however failed as their attempts failed to reach the redhead's mind. The redhead would also ignore all of them when they spoke to him. Little did the readhead knew, that the blonde's time was almost up.

* * *

That particular night, G was up late at night as he felt thirsty and he needed to use the toilet too. As he walked nearby the Primo's quarter, he heard a crash followed by a harsh cough coming from the quarter. Quickly, he ran towards his best friend's room and entered the room. He was shocked to see Primo coughing harshly while his hands tried to reach the glass on the table. Forgetting about his little sulk, he quickly reached his best friend and rubbed his back in order to lessen the pain.

"Giotto!"

"*cough*…G…you…*cough* came..*cough*.."

"Idiot, don't talk! Why you-"

Before he managed to finish his sentence, the blonde cough more harshly than before and blood was seen on his hand.

"Giotto! You're-"

"Wait,… G….I…"

"Wait Giotto! I'll call Knuckle! He'll treat you immediately and you'll be fine!"

"G….Wait… don't… go…." The blonde stopped talking and puked blood which stained his and G's shirt. The redhead stopped moving and tried to stop the blonde from puking too much blood.

"Shit! Knuckle!"

At the same time, Tsuna entered the room. His eyes showed his fear as he saw his brother lying on the bed covered with blood.

"Tsuna! Quick! Call Knuckle! Hurry up!" the redhead yelled.

The little boy nodded before running as quick as his little feet can take him towards the sun guardian's room. At the same time, the redhead tried not to panic from seeing too much blood on his best friend's clothes.

The blonde seems to stop puking and just cough up blood and his body shivered from the blood loss. The redhead didn't know what to do, and it really pained him to see his best friend like this. The blonde was lying on G's lap and his face was wet from his own sweat and blood. The redhead could feel the blonde's body shivered and seems to be in pain.

"G…. Hear… me…" muttered the blonde in between his breath. The blonde has started to gasp for air as his lung is short on oxygen.

"Giotto! Don't speak! Please! You'll be fine! Knuckle'll arrive soon, so please, hang on!" said the readhead.

"I… want… you…to…take care… of…vongola…and tsuna…too…" muttered the blonde.

"What are you saying, idiot! Take care of it yourself, won't you! Be fine and you'll take care of it yourself!" The redhead can feel his eyes moisten as he said those words. It felt so empty, as he was witnessing his friend dying in front of him.

"I… entrust…you with..it….my…beloved….friend…G…."

The blonde started to gasp for air harshly as he knows that his time is up… at his last moment, he looked towards his best friend's eyes and said his last words,

"I'm sorry, and…. thank you….. for everything"

…..and he closed his eyes forever.

"Giotto? Hey, wake up! Giotto, don't do this to me! Hey!"

After that, the door burst open to reveal a sweating Knuckle with the other guardians behind him.

"G! Giotto!"

They practically knew what just happened as they saw the look on G's face who was staring at his blonde's friend, which have his eyes closed and a smile can be seen etched on his face.

Tsuna and his guardians started crying and mourn over their beloved sibling's death. The other guardians gathered around their boss to have his looks etched in their memories forever. However, as for the redhead, the time seems to stop for a while.

He was staring at his blonde friend's face and was burning the face inside his memories forever. But, somehow he can't get enough of it. He wanted to see his idiot friend's smile again. He wanted to see his reaction when he caught him lazing around not doing his paperworks again. He wanted to share their moments together again. And he can't get enough of it. And then, realization hit him. He'll never see those reactions and faces again. Never.


	10. Reminiscence

Centering G

_ That particular night, the night when my best friend died in front of me, I felt so useless. I can't believe I was fighting with him just before he died. And I regret it. It was horrible. I still remember the scene that happened that night. _

_ I was walking towards my room after using the toilet and drank water at the kitchen. And then, I heard a crash near the place that I walked. It was my best friend's quarter. I felt worried and have a bad feeling about it, so I thought that I can check it out for a bit. _

_ And then I saw him. He was coughing harshly and his hand was trying to reach the glass on the table. Quickly, I went towards him and rubbed his back to lessen the pain he was feeling that time. That action somehow remained useless as he started to cough out blood. I was shocked and I tried to call Knuckle, only to be stop by him. _

_ He stopped me, and I tried to call Knuckle again, when he puked blood. It was horrible. His face scrunched up in pain and his blood stained his and my shirt. The warm blood seeped through my shirt and I can feel his life draining from him._

_ At the same time, little Tsuna came inside the room. He was shocked and I can see his eyes full of fear. I asked him to call Knuckle quickly. My best friend has stopped puking blood but instead he was coughing harshly. He looked very pale and he started to gasp for air as his lungs was short of oxygen. He then said his last will and I tried to make him hang on for a while before Knuckle arrived there. He closed his eyes and he was smiling. That smile would be the last smile I'll ever see from his face. _

_ The time seems to stop for me. At that time, I felt so, regretful. Why didn't I realize that my own best friend has this kind of sickness? I was at his side the whole time and I was captivated by his smile, that I can't see anything else. Why? Somehow I blamed myself for his death. _

_ After that, his funeral was held and he's gone from this world forever. Tsuna was staged to be the next boss, but he is still underage. The Vongola is controlled under Alaude and me for a while before Tsuna became the next boss. Even though the atmosphere has returned to normal, the sadness was still lingering in the air._

* * *

_ All of the guardians somehow changed a bit without the sky. I can see Ugetsu's painful smile time to time. Alaude and Daemon were always outside, doing missions and rarely in the mansion. Knuckle has rarely shouted and yelled Extreme all the time. Lampo also has rarely eaten sweets and all those things. As for me, I have to keep my composure if I want to lead Vongola for a while. Even if he's gone, that doesn't mean Vongola must be ruined. So, I keep my sadness to myself and continued this life. _

_ Deep in my heart, I was hoping that all of these were just nightmares and I would wake up soon and see my best friend's smile once again. We would talk and joke and play together. I would be chasing him for not doing his works again and he would pout and say that he's tired of all this. And then, we would do family outing again. _

_ I remembered the first time we met when we were child. He seems to be lost and I helped him even though that would not be my characteristic. That time, I was not like me now. I looked scary and anyone who approached me somehow be pissed off or scared and ran for their life. But his reaction was different. _

_ He only smiled and thanked me for helping him. I was surprised. And then he says that I looked cool. He asked me to be his friend. I ignored him and left. At that time, I thought that he just wanted me as a bodyguard. I left him. _

_ The next day, I was caught by some people that wanted my money. I pushed my way out, but I can't. They're big and strong. And then, he came. He helped me beat up all those guys. Instead of me having injuries, he's the one bleeding all over his body. He said that friends helped each other. After that I became his friends and followed him wherever he goes. _

_ He introduced me to Tsuna and I introduced him to Hayato. They became friends and years later we made Vongola together. We met Ugetsu and his brother, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude and Daemon. I said that we're going to have troubles with these members, and he just shrugged it off, saying that it will be interesting. _

_ We met Talbot later and the Vongola rings were given to us. We also met the Arcobaleno and Mare rings owner too. They're different from the others but somehow we get along well. And then, Sun Arcobaleno joined the Vongola, saying that tormenting the boss of the strongest mafia family should be fun or something like that. He just smiled and welcomed him like other people too. _

_ During the years after we made Vongola, somehow he made a few promises. I remembered he said something like protecting his family and friends with his dying will. He did say that he'd rather die than watching his family died in front of him. I respected him and promised that I'll be by his side forever to assist him._

* * *

_ If only I could turn back time, I would find the cure for him and will definitely save him from dying. The pain he felt before dying, I can see that it was so horrible but he just smiled in the end. _

_ I remembered the place we went together. It was a river. The river was beautiful and we can see sparkles in the water. He said something like rumors that whoever put his wish inside a bottle and drift it in the water, the wish will be granted. I thought that it was ridiculous, but he just smiled and said that it's not a waste to try it. _

_ And then, I tried it. I put my wish and drift it in the water. A wish which I hope if he can be reborn, because I wanted to see his smile again._


	11. Vongola Later

Years later, Tsuna was staged as the second boss of the Vongola. The guardians of the late Primo were still lingering around the mansion doing their work while supporting the second generation of the Vongola. As usual, they were also the ones who ruined the mansion and cause more paperworks for Tsuna.

G and the others were still working for Tsuna. They also lived together, and not much is changed from there. Tsuna was 15 years old, but he can manage Vongola just well. G decided that he will take a vacation to relieve his stress. Ugetsu wanted to follow him too, resulting in him to be shot down by G, but still he had already packed his things, and G has no choice but to let him go with him.

G decided to go to Japan. He had heard about a town called Namimori from his late friend, saying that the town was peaceful and nice if you were looking for a vacation. And so, he took off a flight and went there with his idiot friend, Ugetsu.

True to his friend's tale, the town was peaceful and the people were nice to each other. He stayed in a house which is owned by the Vongola and decided to take a walk the next morning. He needed rest for a while as staying in an airplane is annoying plus with the fact that the flute-freak was sitting beside him.

* * *

The next morning, he went outside alone to take a walk. He and Ugetsu took different path as Ugetsu has another place to visit. He walked until he saw a park full of children. The children were happy and laughing while playing with each other. G decided to just continue his walk until he reached a café.

He felt thirsty and bought a drink and sat down for a while. After observing the town for a while, indeed the town was interesting and peaceful. He drank and looked outside the window thinking about his late best friend while looking at the sky. He turned towards the road,….and was shocked to see a very familiar face walking outside the café.

That face. The calm and collected face. Yet, it gives off a warm feeling for who ever near him. The way he walked remembered him of someone he cared. Someone he regretted for not saving. Someone he missed a lot.

He ran outside the café after paying the bill. The cashier was shocked to see him running away from the café. After that, he tried to trace the person before. He saw that the same person entered a supermarket. He entered it too and tried to search for him in there. However, his attempt failed as the place was packed with ladies trying to buy their needs in the supermarket.

He exited the place and tried to search other places. He looked at the other side of the road and also the spaces between buildings but found nothing. After a tiring hour of searching, he decided to sit at the bench in front of a shop.

The shop seems to sell paintings as there were lots of canvas and tools for painting in there. There were a few painting that perks his interest as they were very beautiful. There were paintings of the sky, fruits and abstracts too.

He sighed. How come he can lose that person so easily? He was the Vongola's right hand man. And then he thought about the earlier person. He has the same features as his late best friend. He has the same sky blue eyes and blonde hair. However, the look in his eyes seems so distant and that makes him curious a bit.

After a few minutes of resting, he decided to go to a restaurant to eat as it was almost noon. He also felt hungry and needed food at that moment. He sat up straight and walked…only to bump on a person.

"Hey! Watch where you'r-" He stopped talking as he realized that the person he bumped was the same person he searched before. Sky blue eyes met the red ones, and they stare at each other for a while.

"I'm sorry, sir. Are you hurt?" said the person. Even the voice was the same. It made he feels nostalgic to hear the voice again. He wanted to ask about his identity, but this person seems to not know about him.

"No. I'm fine," said G.

The next sentence, however gave him chills all over his body.

"_Are you G?"_


	12. Welcome to monochrome world

_You don't know when someone heard your wish..._

* * *

_"Are you G"_ said the boy. That mere sentence gave him chills all over his body. Is this really Giotto? Is he alive? Is this a dream?

"H..How did you know? Are you Giotto?" asked G.

The boy chuckled a bit, which was kind of scary for G. Watching a person chuckle should be amusing but somehow it only scared him.

"Of course I know you. It's in my memories. As for that question, it's a long story. How about we have a chat at a nearby restaurant? I'm sure you're hungry, right?" said the boy.

G can only nod and followed the boy. They walked in silence and arrived at a restaurant in a few minutes. They ordered their meals and drinks and sat in silence until G broke it.

"I asked you earlier. Are you Giotto?" asked G.

"I am not, but I am him," answered the boy.

"What do you mean? You're him but you're not?"

"Firstly, I should introduce myself. My name is Akise Shou. I was born on 14th of October in Namimori. I lived here and now work at a nearby family restaurant. I worked for my university fee and I lived alone. That's my first introduction," said the boy.

"First introduction?" asked G. He was confused by this boy and that look can clearly be seen on his face.

"Yes. Let me finish this first. The second one is this. My name is Sawada Giotto Ieyasu. I am the first boss of the Vongola. I have a little brother named Sawada Tsunayoshi. My right hand man is called G, which is you, and I lived with my family. I was born on 31st December and died at the same date. I died because of an incurable disease," said the boy.

The statement somehow froze G completely. How? Giotto is here? Is this boy him? How can he-? The question mark seems to be increasing inside G's head within seconds.

"Then, you're G..Giotto.. Are you?" said G.

"Yes,"

"But you died years ago! I saw you died in front of me! I'm the one with you when you were dying! I..I"

"I know… It's a loss, right? I'm sorry you have to see that. But like I say, I am him but I'm not," said Shou.

"What do you mean? Explain,"

"You see, I think I am Akise Shou but somehow I can't believe it any longer. I don't know which is me, because I have two sets of memories. I have my memories which consist of me born here in Namimori, living and playing in this town until now. I remember it and it was very clear too. However, the other set of memories are the same. I remember being born in Italy and met you a few years later. The day we met was when I was lost and I asked you for direction, right? Then, we introduced our siblings to each other and we made Vongola together a few years later. It was clear too. And horrifying," said Shou.

"H..How..?"

"As for your question of me being Giotto or not, I don't know, G. I just.. can't be too sure about it," said Shou.

They sat in silence until the waiter came and brought their food. They ate in silence and a few minutes later, they finished their meal. They went outside the restaurant and walked in silence.

"I'm sorry, G," that sentence somehow snapped G's attention towards the boy.

"_I'm sorry….and.. thank you…for everything," _

The last words his best friend said to him before he died. And he was saying it again.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault, idiot,"

"…Okay,"

After that, they walked away from each other. G decided to go back home as he needed to arrange his thought first. His mind was in mess and he needed something to clear his mind. As he arrived home, he realized that Ugetsu was still outside. He entered the house and lied on the couch.

* * *

He tried to arrange his thought for a while. The boy he met was years younger than his best friend. He did say about university fee, so he is a student? He has two sets of memories which consist of his own and Giotto's. The statement he said before was true. He did meet Giotto when the blonde was lost. And the date of birth also the same.

Somehow when he was deep in thought, he fell asleep on the couch. As Ugetsu came back home, he saw his readhead friend was sleeping on the couch and his hand covering his eyes. He saw the tears on his friend's cheek and can't help but felt worried about him.

The redhead had suffered so much. He witnessed the death of their best friend. After that he managed the Vongola before it was passed to the second generation. It was a heavy burden but the redhead carried it faithfully. He somehow respected his friend.

* * *

The next day, G once again went out to take a walk. He realized that he forgot to ask the blonde where he lives, so he just walked at random places. His idiot friend had already gone out saying he has something to do.

As he walked around the town, he saw a family restaurant nearby a building. He entered the restaurant and was greeted by none other than the blonde, himself.

"Welcome, sir. Would you like the smoking area or the non smoking area?" he asked.

"Smoking area," answered G.

"This way, sir," said the blonde.

As G seated himself, he looked towards the blonde. The blonde was wearing a waiter uniform and he must admit it, it looked good on him. _Why didn't I realize that Giotto looked good on anything he wears?_

"It surprised me that you worked here. Seems like this place is a bit too low for you," said G.

"Hey, I need money, okay? I don't have to be picky on things like this. Besides, it looks interesting, meeting various people like this," said Shou.

"Heh, interesting, your ass. Because of this traits of yours that you attract a weird group of people, you know? Geez, you need to lower your range of interest, idiot," said G.

"Ah, you mean Alaude and Daemon? They're the one that attracts to me, or Giotto. I can't see why I'm the one to be blame on,"

"Of course, you are, idiot,"

"Now, what's your order, my dear customer?" said Shou in a seductive tone, which somehow gave chills towards G.

"Can't you just say it normally? Geez, just give me anything special here,"

"Okay. Just wait for a few minutes, sir,"

"Drop the sir,"

"No,"

"Tch,"

A few minutes later, the blonde came and set the meal on the table. The redhead started eating, and the blonde went away to do his work. Somehow, he can see a few girls flirting with the blonde. That would be obvious, since the blonde was very handsome and unique in his own way.

He remembered when his late best friend went out for an outer meeting. The girls and ladies tried to flirt with him and it was his job as the right hand man to keep the girls away from the blonde. The blonde was very popular with girls that sometimes a group of fangirls would be crowding in front of the mansion which enrage a certain skylark and almost caused bloodshed if not for the blonde to stop him.

The girls were flirting and the look on the blonde face showed that he was uncomfortable with the situation but he can't just refuse the girls. _Gentleman, huh?_

Somehow, he can't just leave the blonde alone and his pride as the right hand man was still there, so he decided to help a bit. He pushed the button on his table and the sound rang throughout the building. The button's function was to call any waiter there if there is anything that the customer wants.

As the blonde heard the bell, he quickly turned his attention towards the screen on the wall to see which table is it and quickly went away from the girls. The girls looked upset but somehow happy to see the rare expression on the blonde's face.

"Seriously, you're really a magnet for trouble, you know?"

"I'm sorry."

"Like I said, don't apologize, you idiot!"

SMACK!

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Can't you be tougher? It's annoying watching you like this,"

"Can't blame me, you know. I'm weak, after all,"


	13. Sleep over

The blonde had invited the redhead to sleep over at his house, as he wanted to repay his debt on the redhead for saving him from the girls earlier. The redhead had refused saying that he has his own house and he has a friend too. However, his particular friend aka Ugetsu had called him earlier and said that he had went back to Italy for an urgent business. This results in an angry G not because he's left alone, but because his idiot friend had accidentally brought the house keys with him.

And this also results in him staying over with the blonde. Somehow, he needed to buy his needs first because the idiot has locked his things inside the house. It's fine, because there was nothing important there. However, all of his clothes had been locked and he needed to buy new ones first. He made a mental note to kill the idiot once he went back to Italy.

The blonde particularly accepted the redhead in his house, as he lives alone. He felt happy that a person was wiling to live with him. The blonde was somehow a lonely person. After that, the redhead went to buy his needs while the blonde went to his workplace. The redhead bought everything he needed and went back to the blonde's house. The house was simple. It was an apartment with two rooms. The place was simple and neat with every furniture arranged in a simple style.

As he settled in the house, he saw a note attached on the television saying that the blonde has a night shift and he'll be late. He said that he'll brought food from the restaurant for dinner and he's free to do whatever he wanted to do during his free time.

The redhead lied on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He felt bored and decided to check on the apartment. He went towards the kitchen. The kitchen was small but elegant. There was a breakfast counter and the cabinets were arranged in a unique style. Then, he went towards the toilet and bedrooms. The spaces were also neat and tidy. It was as if the blonde had another roommate with him. There's no way a bachelor's home can be this tidy.

And so, he decided to check inside the refrigerator. The refrigerator was full of groceries that it looked as if the blonde had just refilled it.

* * *

He waited for the blonde to come home and decided to sleep. He woke up a few hours later and looked at the clock on the wall that shows 7.00 p.m. He watched television until he heard the bell ringing. He opened the door and saw the blonde holding a plastic bag in front of him.

"Sorry, I'm late. Here's the dinner,"

"Oh, okay,"

The redhead prepared the dinner while the blonde took a bath and cleaned himself. Then, the blonde went towards the kitchen wearing a simple orange shirt with black shorts. The redhead had already heated the meal and they ate together while chatting with each other.

"By the way, G. Don't you have work to do?" asked the blonde.

"I'm on vacation. Ugetsu was with me, when he left me alone here without house keys. That damn idiot,"

"Oh, I see… Must be urgent. How long will you stay in this town?"

"Don't know. When my stress is gone, I think,"

"Stress, huh?"

"Don't you have stress?"

"Not really. I just stressed out when I studied too long,"

"You're really an airhead,"

"Hey!"

"That's true, right?"

"How can I know about it?!"

After that, they finished their dinner and went to sleep. G slept in the guest room while the blonde slept in his own room.

* * *

Later that night, the redhead needed to use the toilet and was feeling thirsty. He went to the kitchen and drank water before returning towards his own room. Suddenly, he heard groans coming from the blonde's room. He knocked the door but heard no reply at all.

"Shou? Are you in there?"

As much as he wanted to call the blonde Giotto, he somehow felt nostalgic and pain and decided to just call the blonde his first name.

"Oi, Shou?"

When he heard no reply, he entered the room. The room was dark and he can't see much things except for the bed. The bed was located near the window, thus making the moonlight shining towards the bed.

The redhead saw the bundle moving and a few groans can be heard from the bundle. He went towards the bundle and touched it. The bundle moved and the blonde poked his head from inside the blanket to see his redhead friend was sitting beside him.

"Ah…G…what…are..you..doing..here?" muttered the blonde softly.

"Oi, you okay? You sounded terrible," asked the redhead.

"I'm…fine…it…often…happen..to..me….at..night.."

The redhead touched the blonde's forehead only to retreat back his hand quickly.

"You're burning! How can you call this fine?! Wait a bit, I'll take a towel for you,"

The redhead was stopped by the blonde as the warm hand catch the redhead's hand. The warm hand was shivering, though.

"Don't…..it's…okay…I'm…fine…really…."

"No way. I'm taking the towel now. You stay there and don't move,"

The redhead went outside the room towards the toilet to take a bucket of cold water and a towel. He went back to the room and wet the towel before putting it on the blonde's forehead. The blonde hissed because of the sudden change of temperature on his skin.

"Seriously, how did this happen? You were just fine earlier," said G.

"It often….happen…at..night…I'm…already…used to…it," whispered the blonde.

The redhead took the medicine and a glass of water before giving it to the blonde.

"Here. Take it. You'll feel better,"

The blonde swallowed the pill and drank the water before going back to sleep. The redhead decided to stay with the blonde and so he took the blanket from his room and lied on the couch.

"Thanks,..G." muttered the blonde.

The redhead only smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the blonde had already woke up before the redhead did. He sat up and cleaned himself even though he didn't really feel too well. He made breakfast for both of them and prepared his books for his classes.

That day, unfortunately, he has classes to attend. At night, he has his own shift and it will be later than usual. He made a mental note to tell the redhead about it later. As he made breakfast, the redhead had woke up from the smell and quickly turned around to see the bed had already been tidied up and no one is there.

He went outside and saw the blonde was making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Ah, G, good morning. I'm making breakfast now so why don't you take a bath first before I finish this?" said Shou.

"Good morning, your ass! You were freaking sick last night and now you're making breakfast?! And what's with that frilly apron!? Ah, whatever… but aren't you sick?!" said G.

"Ah, I feel better so you don't have to worry. I have classes today, so I have to go earlier than usual. I'll be late so why don't you have dinner outside? I can't make you any tonight. This apron is the only one I have. The other one was burned and old, so I don't want to wear it," said Shou.

G sighed and turned around and walked towards the toilet. After cleaning himself he entered the kitchen and saw different kind of breakfast on the table.

"You make all of these?"

"Of course,"

They started eating in silence when suddenly G spoke.

"What's with you last night? You were just fine before when we ate dinner,"

"It's often. I don't know why but it always happens once or twice a week. My head will feel like splitting in half and I feel hotter around my body. It always ends before morning, though. Sometimes, it lasts for two days, and I can't do anything than sleep,"

"Don't you see the doctor?"

"I do. The doctor said that it was just a normal fever. I have to keep my pills restock every month,"

"Hey,"

"Mm?"

"Don't you want to come with me to Italy to see our family?"

"Huh?"

"Giotto's family. I thought maybe you want to come with me to see the family there,"

"Vongola family?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't know. I'm not sure. Besides, they would feel pained to see me right? I don't even know which one is my true self,"

"I just wanted to show you our family. Maybe it'll help you to know which one is your true self,"

"Maybe. I'll think about it first, G,"

"Okay,"

* * *

Love to see the Primo sick!


	14. Vongola Famiglia

That particular day, the blonde kept thinking about the offer his friend G told him. He wondered about his decision and not paying attention at all towards the classes. It was the same when he did his part time job at the restaurant.

As he went back home, the surrounding had already became dark. The path he usually takes was dark because the lamp post had broken down a month ago. The lamp posts however were still not repaired until now. He looked at his watch and saw the screen showed 11.30 p.m. It was almost midnight and he needed to go back home quickly.

He decided to just take his usual path and walked the road as quick as possible. However, there was something else hiding in the dark. As the blonde walked through the path, he was caught and pinned to the wall. The atmosphere was dark and he can't see anything except for the silhouette of the attacker. The man was big and strong as he gripped the blonde's hand tightly. The blonde tried to scream for help but the man's other hand clapped his mouth tightly.

Not only that, the hand which the man used to clamp the blonde's mouth was holding a cloth that contained chloroform. As the blonde grasp the situation, he tried to hold his breath only to be kicked in the stomach by the man. The blonde fell to the ground clutching his stomach. The man kicked the blonde again on the chest that made the blonde gasp for air. He also hit the blonde's head with a stone to make him unconscious but failed.

Then, the man snatched the blonde's wallet and checked the money in it. Indeed, inside the wallet, there were lots of money as the blonde only took out his money from the bank earlier. The man kept the wallet inside his pocket. The blonde struggled to attack the man, only to be kicked again in the gut making him unconscious. The man stared at the blonde for a while before wondering on what to do to the blonde.

* * *

G's POV

It was already late at night. I remembered what Shou had said earlier when he said that he'll be later than usual. I decided to just wait for a while. After that, I looked at the clock on the wall that showed 11.00 p.m. I was worried about him, since no family restaurant would open until this time, so I decided to call the restaurant to check on him.

However, the manager of the restaurant said that Shou had already gone out for at least 20 minutes ago. This makes me worried for him and I went out to search for him. I check for him around the area and found the path Shou said he usually use to go back home. I checked around the path but found nothing until I heard sounds from nearby.

I checked it out and indeed I found Shou was with another man there. The place was dark; however my eyes can detect them easily as my eyes were trained to see in the dark. Shou was unconscious and his head was bleeding and the man was clearly trying to take advantage on him. The man started to unbutton Shou's clothes and unzip his trousers.

I quickly went towards them and kicked the man in the gut making him fall to the ground. He tried to attack me when I showed him my signature gun and pointed it towards the man's forehead. The man froze instantly and I decided to pay him for what he did to my friend. I kicked him again and again and made him unconscious. Then, I left him in the dark after calling the police.

I looked at Shou and blushed a bit at the scene. His shirt was unbuttoned and his trousers were torn a bit. I picked him up and took him to the apartment. After that, I changed his clothes into his pajama but not before treating to his wounds. When I put off his shirt, I saw many bruises with different colors on his skin. It was horrible. The worst parts were at his chest. The bruises were blue and red. Unfortunately, I don't possessed sun flame, so I decided to call the Vongola Medic to come to the apartment as quickly as possible.

A few minutes later, the medic came and quickly treated him. The doctor said that the blonde had a cracked rib, a few bruises here and there and had a concussion on his head. After that, the medic left, leaving the two of us alone in the apartment. I tucked Shou in his bed I decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Shou's POV

When I woke up this morning, I felt horrible. My head throbbed and my chest hurts. I can barely move my body and when I realized, my body was full of bandages. And then, realization hit me. I remembered the scene yesterday. There was a man that attacked me in the dark. The man kicked me and hit me with something before I fell unconscious.

When I realized that the sun was already up, I got up from bed to make something to eat. I remembered about G. He must be hungry. I went outside towards the kitchen while clutching my head because it was throbbing painfully. I went inside the kitchen only to see G was making breakfast.

"G?"

He turned around and saw me leaning on the wall. He seems to be surprised when he saw me.

"Idiot! Why're you up from the bed?! You're hurt!" said him.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I woke up late. I can't make you breakfast,"

"It's okay. Geez, just sit there and I'll finish this in a moment,"

I nodded and seated myself on the chair. There were a few dishes on the table. I assumed he knew how to cook from how the dishes looked like. Even though the dishes looked good, I don't have appetite at all. I even have classes today, and I need to prepare for it. Geez, why did this happen to me, really?

"I found you yesterday at the path you usually take. The man was trying to take advantage on you, you know," said G. Wait, he didn't remember this.

"Take advantage? Wait, you're the one who saved me?"

"Of course. You were late last night so I decided to search for you and found you almost raped by a stranger. Don't worry, I've took care of him,"

I felt my stomach churned from the earlier statement. If G didn't save him, what would happen to him?

"Sorry, G. I always troubled you with my problems. I don't know why but, somehow I'm a magnet for troubles. This might cause people around me to be caught in my situation too. I don't have friends because of this,"

"Heh, don't worry about that. You've always troubled me before you died. I mean, Giotto died. It doesn't make any difference now,"

* * *

Normal POV

After that, G finished cooking and settled the meal on the table. They ate in silence until Shou decided to talk.

"I've been wondering about your offer,"

"Offer? Which one?"

"The one that you invited me to Italy,"

"…."

"I think I'll go. I want to see them. Vongola Famiglia..," the blonde said with a smile. The warm smile reminded him of someone he truly cares in his life.

"G…Giotto…"

"Mm?"

"N..no.. um.. nothing, Shou,"

_I miss you, my dear Vongola Primo, Giotto_


	15. Italy

"Uwahh! This is amazing! G, G, let's go! Let's go!" shouted the blonde.

"I know, I know! Geez, weren't you here to see your famiglia?" said the redhead.

"But G, it was amazing! We can't miss that! Let's go, let's go!" said the blonde while grasping the redhead's arm and lead them towards the building.

The blonde had been too hyper since they arrived at Italy. The blonde claimed that he'll see all of those things he saw in television now that he's at the place itself. The blonde keep dragging the redhead towards random places as the redhead tried to make the blonde to focus on their destination, which is the Vongola Mansion.

G had told Tsuna and the others that he'll be back today. It's lucky that he don't tell at what time he'll arrive, as he knew that they won't arrive in near time. This time, the redhead had been dragged into the building that held an event or rather a large scale circus. This circus only held their performance in Italy which excites the blonde.

The blonde had already taken a seat and was signaling him to sit beside him. The blonde watched the performance in amazement while the redhead was bored. He can do better than those who did the performance. He felt the need to go and tried to persuade the blonde to get out from there, but stopped when he saw the happy look on the blonde's face.

"G! G! Look at that! Whoah! It was amazing, right!?" said the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah. It was amazing. Now, can we get out from here and go straight to our destination? It's almost 4.00 p.m. you know? We must arrive before dinner. It'll be rude if we appear after dinner," said the redhead.

"Hmmph! Fine! Let's go. But you'll have to take me for a walk tomorrow, G," said the blonde.

"Okay, okay, let's go,"

After that, both of them continued their journey towards the mansion. The blonde did try to make the redhead to stop for a while, but the redhead just keeps going until they arrived at the mansion.

* * *

"It's been a while since I've seen this mansion," said the blonde.

"Yeah, it's been years since you left us, …..Giotto," said the redhead. He whispered the name of his best friend at the end of his sentence.

They entered the mansion and were greeted by servants and maids there. Some of the servants were shocked when they saw the blonde. The blonde somehow felt nostalgia about that place.

"Weird," said the blonde.

"Shou?"

"I knew all of those faces. Their names, their works, their expressions," the blonde's eyes turned distant and the redhead knew something was going on with his friend, as his voice turned hoarse.

"I'll take you to your room to rest. Then, yo-"

"No. I want to see my guardians. I mean, Giotto's, no, I-" the blonde paused and clutched his head as he felt his head throbbed painfully and felt like fainting anytime soon.

"Shou? Shou! Let's take a rest, no-"

"Let's…go, G. I want to see them," said the blonde firmly. The tone he used made the redhead flinched as he remembered that it was the same tone his best friend always uses on him when he was stubborn about something.

"Fine. This way,"

The redhead led the way for a few minutes until they reached the dining hall. G can hear the voices of the second generation of Vongola along with the voices of his fellow friends. He opened the door and was met with stares.

"Ah, G. you've arrive. That's late, we've almost finished our dinner," greeted Tsuna. He then realized that there was another person behind G and asked.

"Who's behind you, G?"

G motioned for his friend to move forward. As the blonde moved forward, the stares of the people inside the hall turned to gapes and shocked as they saw the blonde's face.

"G..Giotto-nii.. Gio-nii! You're alive!" said Tsuna.

"What the- G! Where did you-" asked Ugetsu.

"Calm down. Everyone, this situation is a bit complicat- Shou? Are you okay?" asked the redhead as he saw the reaction of the blonde. The blonde looked paler and his face seems to show pain.

"Ah.. I'm fine… T..Tsuna, right? And the others…too…"

The guardians approached the blonde to have a better look. Indeed the blonde has the very same features as their late boss and friend. But the face of the blonde seems to be paler and he seems to be in pain.

"Oi Shou, you sure you okay? Oi!" asked the redhead. The blonde's reaction seems to be distant and that made the redhead worried. He shakes the blonde's shoulder to snap him out of his own world.

"Shou! Shou!"

As the redhead shook the blonde's shoulders, the blonde felt his sight blurred and his head ached terribly. It was like his head was splitting in half. He clutched his head in attempt to lessen the pain, but it didn't do any effect on him.

"Shou! Oi, you okay?! Shou!" shouted the redhead.

"Argh..my….head…feels..like…splitting…uh.." said the blonde while clutching his head. At last he can't bear it any longer as he felt his feet staggered and can't support the weight of his body before fainted.

"Shou! Knuckle, treat him!" said the redhead.

"Take him to the infirmary!"

* * *

As they waited outside the infirmary, Tsuna can't help but felt curious over the blonde. He felt so familiar, but so different. He decided to ask G about it.

"G, is that really Giotto-nii? Who is he?"

The redhead rubbed his temples for a while before processing his mind on how to answer the Vongola Secondo's question.

"You see, he's practically Giotto, but at the same time, he's not," said the redhead.

"What do you mean?" asked Ugetsu.

"His name is Akise Shou. He lives in Namimori, Japan and that was also the place where I went for the vacation a few days ago. I met him there and talked to him. He claimed that he knew me and all of you. He said he has the memories of Giotto, but at the same time, he has the memories of his other self. He didn't know which is his true self, so I thought that by bringing him here, it can help him a little," explained G.

The others in the room were shocked to hear about the statement. That was practically saying that the blonde was Giotto but at the same time he's not. Such a confusing event.


End file.
